


My two brothers' wives

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: Just a fic on the difference between Linda and Eddie as seen though the perspective of Erin
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan, Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	My two brothers' wives

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic on the difference between Linda and Eddie as seen though the perspective of Erin

Hello,, Linda,,it's Erin do you have time to meet me for coffee asks Erin

What time do you want to meet,, Linda asks

How does 12:30 sound,, Erin replies

I will be there,, Linda says..

I can always count on Linda,, Erin thinks to herself

Hey,, Eddie,,it's Erin,, would you like to meet up with me and Linda for coffee,, Erin asks

No,, I have something better to do, replies Eddie,,I am going to try to have a lunch with Jamie

Eddie never wants to hang out with us Erin says gloomy

Sunday dinner at Frank's house

So,, Erin,,did you enjoy your coffee at the Pastel pastry shop,,Frank asks

Yes,,dad,,I had a lovely time with Linda, Erin says with a smile.

Why didn't you invite Eddie to go with you too, Jamie asks

I did,, Erin replies,,but like always she has something better to do

Eddie,,why did you tell me that you are never invited to hang out with Erin and Linda if you refuse to go,, Jamie asked confused..

I didn't know that she was going to the Pastel pastry shop,, Eddie replies.

It doesn't matter where I am going or what I want to do,Erin says, I know that I can count on Linda to join me even if she is just getting off work at the hospital,,, but every time I ask Eddie to do anything with me,, she says no.

Calm down,,Linda says gently,,I am always going to be here when you need me Erin.

Sounds like you already know who really wants to know you Erin,,Danny says..

I also now know that my sister's aren't leaving my wife out of the activities,, Jamie says while given Eddie a dirty look.

Sometimes it's hard to get to know a new family member Linda says softly,,if they don't want to get together and learn about each other

From the moment Danny brought you here Linda,,Erin says with a smile,, you always made time for all of us and that's why I am so glad that you survived the crash.


End file.
